


Oh, My Lovely Puppy

by inpiniteu



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Alternate Universe, Barebacking, Cockwarming, Dacryphilia, Fluff, Hybrids, Implied Master/pet Relationship, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Puppy Jonghyun | JR, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2020-11-27 01:36:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20940131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inpiniteu/pseuds/inpiniteu
Summary: Jonghyun is a dog hybrid, and for Minhyun, the cutest puppy ever. Minhyun is his overbearing human boyfriend.They're happy and very much in love.





	1. i. master is mine

**Author's Note:**

> I started this on twitter, writing a rather rated drabble featuring puppy!jju and his master. I love this verse a lot and wanted to explore it a bit more. 
> 
> Thought it would be lovely to centralise all the drabbles I might write for them here.
> 
> Don't expect much, but enjoy reading!
> 
> Not betaed, so feel free to point out mistakes.

Jonghyun’s tail is waggling against Minhyun’s stomach, making him grunt and roll over in bed. 

He’s about to go back to sleep when the sound of Jonghyun’s little giggles reach his ears. They’re enough to make him open his eyes and roll over once more.

Minhyun grunts again as sunshine hits his face, and God, why is everything so bright—He swears it’s the last time he lets his colleagues rope him into drinking. Never, never again.

“Morning.” Jonghyun grins once their eyes meet. He immediately tucks his head under Minhyun’s chin, nuzzling his neck while making happy, satisfied noises.

Minhyun blinks, not really comprehending what’s going on. It’s not rare for his boyfriend to be affectionate, but this is different. Jonghyun is always groggy in the mornings, and if Minhyun has to be honest, a pain to wake up. What could have brought this up? It's not bad and he isn't complaining but— “Wait—” he starts, wanting answers but Jonghyun doesn’t listen and doesn’t wait, starting to grind himself against Minhyun’s thigh instead. 

_Oh_. The nuzzling, the grinding, could it be? Minhyun thinks he’s figured out what’s happening now. “Jju—Are you—” Minhyun grunts again, but this time for a completely different reason. ”Are you marking me?” 

Minhyun wasn’t expecting that at all. Jonghyun has never been possessive or showing any sign of jealousy before, and whenever Minhyun brings the subject up, his boyfriend just shrugs and says there’s no reason to be, that he trusts his master no matter what—

That’s what makes the marking unexpected, but Minhyun can’t hide how pleased he is and he doesn’t bother muffling his groans. There’s something oddly satisfying about the fact that Jonghyun can be like this, and Minhyun doesn’t mind Jonghyun asserting his ownership more often if it means having his boyfriend being so affectionate—

“You reek of other people—,” Jonghyun simply says against his skin and he’s pouting a little. “I don’t like it. Master is mine.”

Minhyun grins like a mad man. Why is Kim Jonghyun so adorable? His heart can’t take it.

“Can you say it again?” He asks, completely missing the point. Jonghyun slaps his chest softly in response and pulls slightly away, their legs still intertwined. 

Minhyun believes Jonghyun is going to ignore him—just like he usually would whenever Minhyun gets too overboard—but his boyfriend just looks straight into his eyes with those puppy eyes of his, nods determinedly a few times and repeats in a deep, almost seductive voice, “Master is mine.”

It’s all it takes for Minhyun to cup Jonghyun’s face with his two hands, bringing their mouths together for a sweet kiss and then another one. 

People might think he _owns_ Jonghyun, if only because Jonghyun is a dog hybrid but they couldn’t be anymore wrong. He’s definitely the one who is whipped for his boyfriend. 

Truly and utterly whipped.

“I’m definitely yours, Kim Jonghyun.” Minhyun dives in for another kiss, and then presses kisses all over Jonghyun’s face, not stopping until Jonghyun starts giggling loudly and pushes him away. “All yours, my puppy.“


	2. i'm sorry, master

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minhyun hates messes but loves Jonghyun. That's his dilemma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess that this is going to turn into a collection of puppy!jju and his boyfriend/master episodes! Not so sure of how much more I'm going to write for them but well— They're super lovely to write.
> 
> Not beta-ed, all mistakes are mine. Feel free to point them out, that would be useful ;)

Anyone who is acquainted with Hwang Minhyun probably knows that he is: 1) a fool for his boyfriend, 2) a clean freak who takes cleaning and hygiene very, very, _very_ seriously.

These two facts shouldn’t be anything special, but yet, loving cleaning _and_ Kim Jonghyun make Minhyun’s life quite difficult.

They do because while Jonghyun might be the most adorable boyfriend on Earth and Minhyun feels blessed every day to have him in his life, he’s also really messy.

On normal days, Minhyun has learnt to turn a blind eye on the pile of dishes left in the sink whenever he comes home or dirty laundry on the floor of their bedroom. Worse things could happen in life, after all, and he can accept that not everyone is as _obsessed_ with tidiness as he is—especially if that someone is Kim Jonghyun.

Today, though, is not a normal day.

He’s tired and his nerves have been tested all day. Their new intern tripping on thin air and dropping his cup of coffee on his pristine white shirt had been the first sign that his day would be a tough one.

Leading two important appointments in the same afternoon, including a conference call with his firm’s Japanese partners and leaving the office late into the night had only confirmed that fact. His day had sucked. 

Days like this aren’t a rarity, as Minhyun is working hard to be promoted and the senior lawyer position was in reach and almost his. He is used to be spend his evenings at the office, used to long office hours and the stress that came with such a demanding job. 

Still, even he has his limits. 

Tonight, the game controller sitting on their sofa, the half-empty bag of chips and can of coke left on the coffee table and the overflowing trash bin are enough to make him see red. 

Forget his plans of a quick shower and cuddling with Jonghyun in bed. Definitely not. 

No cuddling is going to happen as long as that mess isn’t taken care of if Minhyun has his word to say.

“Jju?” Minhyun calls just loud enough to be heard. He knows that Jonghyun isn’t sleeping yet, his boyfriend unable to fall asleep if Minhyun isn’t here. 

As expected, he hears some noise coming from their bedroom. There's no trace of Jonghyun, though but Minhyun won't let that deter him. Letting go of this isn't an option.

“Jonghyun,” Minhyun calls again, this time in a louder, firmer voice, finding himself unable to mask his annoyance. "Come here."

Finally, Jonghyun emerges from their bedroom and Minhyun feels his heart swells with love at the sight as his boyfriend rubs his eyes with tiny fists.

“Minhyunnie,” Jonghyun whispers, and Minhyun’s lips twitch but he manages to catch himself. He won’t smile, he just _won’t_.

Instead, he just waits until Jonghyun comes closer and gestures to the mess in their living room. “Can you explain this?” 

Jonghyun doesn’t even take a look around him, just standing in front of him with his head low, his ears flat against his head.

It’s all it takes for Minhyun to understand that his boyfriend is aware of what he’s done. Of course, he would be. 

Jonghyun is a dog hybrid, after all, and can sense off emotions like no other. With all the anger he's feeling, Jonghyun probably knew he was mad way before Minhyun called for him.

“Jju—” Minhyun tries, but his next words get caught in his throat as Jonghyun wraps his arms around him and buries his head in his chest. 

He swears he could even spot a small pout on Jonghyun’s lips for a second. 

_Oh, Jonghyun._ He's truly not going to let him be mad, it seems.

Jonghyun shakes his head and doesn’t look up as he speaks, “I’m sorry, Master. Jonghyunnie is really, really sorry.”

Master _and_ third-person speech? As expected, Jonghyun is playing his cards right, perfectly knowing how to soften Minhyun. Minhyun might be the one who's a lawyer, but his poker face and argumentative skills are nowhere to be seen whenever Jonghyun is concerned.

It works, and Minhyun feels some of his annoyance and frustration leave him as he looks down at the small head of dishevelled brown hair currently nuzzling his chest.

Jonghyun probably isn’t convinced it’s enough, though considering he looks up slightly with those wide puppy eyes of his and stares at Minhyun, waiting for something. 

Minhyun loves Jonghyun’s eyes, but whenever Jonghyun looks at him like a kicked puppy, looks at him with those shining brown orbs that hold all the stars of the galaxy—it’s game over for him.

“Please, don’t be mad,” Jonghyun adds in a whisper, and that seals the deal for Minhyun, getting Jonghyun the forgiveness he was seeking. 

Minhyun only pulls Jonghyun closer, wrapping his arms around him.

“You truly make it difficult to stay mad at you, Kim Jonghyun,” he mumbles, resting his chin on top of Jonghyun’s head. 

Jonghyun only breaks into his signature staccato laugh upon hearing this, taking a step back and tip-toeing to press his lips against Minhyun’s.

“That’s how you love me.” Minhyun only hums in response, not disagreeing in the slightest. “Let’s clean this together?”

“Yeah," Minhyun simply says, "Let’s.”


	3. i love it, master

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jonghyun gets punished, but then, he also gets rewarded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is purely me indulging myself and pretty much porn from beginning to end. Just skip it if it's not your kind of thing.
> 
> Also, be aware of the tags, fic contains nothing too kinky but just in case :')
> 
> Not beta-ed, feel free to point out mistakes!

“Didn’t you promise to be a good boy, Jonghyunnie?” Minhyun asks lowly, his hand coming down on Jonghyun’s ass once more. “Good boys don’t get spanked like this.”

Jonghyun simply whimpers in response, burying his face deeper in the couch. His cock is hard and heavy, pressed against Minhyun’s thighs. “I’m sorry—“ he whispers, his ears low on his head.

Minhyun hums in response, picking up on the regret in Jonghyun’s voice. It isn’t enough, though, and he has no plans on stopping just yet.

“I’m not done with your punishment just yet, baby,” Minhyun says, inflexible. Misbehaving isn’t allowed and Jonghyun touching himself without permission has broken more rules than Minhyun can count. “You need to get spanked some more until you learn your lesson.” 

“But—“ Jonghyun tries, falling silent just as another slap lands on his ass and his cock twitches. The slap stings, though, and he can’t help but squirm his lips a little, which only gets him another slap.

“Stay still, Jonghyunnie,” Minhyun rasps, sounding clearly affected. He lifts his hips up a bit, making sure Jonghyun can feel his hardness against his side.

Jonghyun can indeed feel it, even trying to reach out for it but Minhyun slaps his hand away. “You’re just asking for more, aren’t you?” He almost sounds fond and Jonghyun whines, his tail wagging. “Is my Jonghyunnie a glutton for punishment? You like being spread on my lap like this—“

Minhyun slowly rubs the flesh he has just spanked, soothing the skin. Jonghyun needs to be punished, but there’s no way Minhyun is going to hurt him.

“You can spank me,” Jonghyun babbles, even drooling a little on the fabric of their couch. Minhyun winces, making a mental note of perhaps getting a leather couch in the future. “Please, master—“

“Will you be a good boy for me now? Only me is allowed to make you come,” Minhyun says, his hands coming down a few times more in rapid succession. “You look so pretty like this, all pink—“

Jonghyun nods, and as Minhyun takes a quick look at his boyfriend’s face, he swears he can see tears pooling at the corners of his eyes and clinging to his eyelashes. How pretty, Minhyun thinks, his hands on Jonghyun’s bottom. 

“Jonghyunnie is a good boy,” Jonghyun whispers, his voice raw with lust and need. Minhyun opens his mouth but Jonghyun beats him to it, quickly adding, “please, master, _please_ fuck me—“

Minhyun thinks it’s time for a reward now. His puppy deserves it, and a reward is always in order for good boys. "Don’t worry, baby boy,” he says, a hand slipping under Jonghyun’s stomach and fingers wrapping themselves around Jonghyun’s cock. “Master is going to take care of you now.”

The blissed-out grin and the mumbled _love you_ he gets in return are enough to soften the hardest of hearts. Even now, with Jonghyun spread on his lap and begging to be fucked, Minhyun doesn’t feel in control.

He can’t, not when a simple smile from Kim Jonghyun gets him weak in the knees and at his complete mercy.

“Love you too, my pretty puppy.”

***

It doesn’t take him long for him to get Jonghyun ready for more than a few fingers and Minhyun wraps a hand around his cock, blindly guiding himself until he’s aligned with Jonghyun’s hole. “Are you okay with this, pup?”

Minhyun would never do anything his boyfriend doesn’t want, and while Jonghyun submits to him in more ways than one, his consent will always be primordial. 

Jonghyun nods, not removing his face from Minhyun’s shoulder, his focus solely on the mark he’s leaving there. “Want to feel you,” he finally mumbles and it’s all Minhyun needs to hear to push his hips up, burying himself inside Jonghyun with a loud groan.

Jonghyun is tight, warm and feels like home. 

Minhyun knows from the start he won’t be able to last long, not when Jonghyun is already moving his hips eagerly to meet his thrusts. Jonghyun has always loved riding him and today is no exception.

Still, he forces himself to take it slow, to make every thrust counts—each one deeper, harder than the last. Jonghyun’s pleasure comes first, and his hands are firm on Jonghyun’s hips as he helps his puppy ride him.

Jonghyun’s tail is moving quickly, swinging in every direction and Minhyun considers stroking it for a second before opting not to. He doesn’t want Jonghyun to come just yet.

No, his puppy needs to learn patience, Minhyun figures, especially as he’s begging for more in a raspy whine.

“I don’t hear the magic word,” Minhyun whispers in Jonghyun’s ear, his cock still sliding in and out at a slow pace that is killing both of them. “Do you want to get punished again, baby?”

“No,” Jonghyun immediately says, shaking his head and wrapping his arms tighter around Minhyun’s neck. “Please—master—“

“Please, what?” Minhyun says, and it’s a taunt at his point. Hearing Jonghyun beg, all the sweet moans and breathless pleas leaving his mouth are the best music to his ears. 

Jonghyun doesn’t hesitate. “Please _fuck me_, master—“

That’s exactly what Minhyun does, thrusting up harder, faster into him. His hold on Jonghyun’s hips tightens, but one of his hands reaches out for Jonghyun’s chin, forcing Jonghyun to look at him.

“Is my puppy having a good time?” he asks, only to stop moving as Jonghyun doesn’t immediately answer. It’s plain torture, Jonghyun’s warmness pulling him in but he won’t cave in. Not until Jonghyun speaks. “Don’t make me repeat myself, Jonghyunnie.”

Jonghyun opens his mouth, panting a little and trying to find his words. “Yes, I—“ he tries, only to yelp loudly and try to hide his face again as Minhyun moves again, sliding even deeper inside him.

“My puppy is enjoying his master’s cock, isn’t he? Tell master how much you love it.” 

Minhyun does know, would be blind to not notice his boyfriend’s flushed face, the sweat running down his chest or the hard, neglected cock pressed between the two of them but he just loves to hear it.

Reducing Jonghyun to an incoherent, babbling mess and having him beg for his cock makes for an incredible power trip. Nothing beats the feeling of having his puppy craving him. 

“Love it,” Jonghyun finally mumbles, drooling all over his chin and Minhyun’s fingers. “Jonghyunnie loves it,” he says again, and Minhyun is sure he’s still chanting it by the time he reaches his release, spilling all over Minhyun’s chest.

It’s all it takes to trigger him into his own release, stilling inside Jonghyun and filling him up.

A choked noise leaves him as he wasn’t expecting such a powerful orgasm and he leans him to kiss Jonghyun softly. “Good boy,” he whispers against his lips once they part, and the way Jonghyun’s eyes light up is even more satisfying than what just happened.

He will probably regret fucking on the couch later on, he knows, but for now, Minhyun doesn’t care about that or the thick globs of cum that are running down his chest and feel downright uncomfortable. 

As always, his first priority is Jonghyun and his well-being.

“Let’s get you in the shower, mmh?” he says, smoothing Jonghyun’s hair back and pecking his forehead.

Jonghyun blinks, lifting his half-lidded eyes up and giving Minhyun a smile. 

Minhyun smiles back, ready to tell Jonghyun to hold on tightly as he notices Jonghyun’s hold has loosened, but it will be useless. 

His boyfriend’s eyes are now closed, his chest rising slowly and is that snoring he hears—? Seems like it and Minhyun chuckles fondly, finding the sight adorable. 

Trust Jonghyun to fall asleep after sex, Minhyun thinks, chuckling fondly at the puppy cuddling his chest.


	4. please, master

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minhyun tries to work from home, Jonghyun is the biggest distraction ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still me indulging in some... kinks... Be careful to check the tags twice before reading! :)
> 
> Not beta-ed, feel free to point out mistakes!

“Minhyunnie,” Jonghyun whines in a pitched, high voice as he tries to grab Minhyun's attention. Minhyun doesn’t take his eyes off his laptop, though, too focused on finishing the report he’s been working on for the past hour, his fingers hitting the keys of his laptop at fire-speed. 

The case he’s been assigned to is complex and requires a lot of concentration, which is why he opted to work from home instead of the office.

He might not have accounted for the fact that while home is less noisy than his workplace, it also has the biggest distraction ever inside it—a certain dog hybrid named Kim Jonghyun.

Kim Jonghyun, who is sitting on his lap and playing his Nintendo Switch with Minhyun’s cock buried deep inside him.

The first time this—him being buried deep inside Jonghyun without anything remotely sexual going on—had happened, Minhyun just hadn’t withdrawn himself immediately after sex. He had instead spooned Jonghyun and left kisses all over his back until he had grown hard again. 

The two of them had found the experience pleasant, or at least pleasant enough to try it again a few times. A lot of times, if he had to be honest.

The whole process of being inside Jonghyun but not moving is exciting, just as much as it is challenging if Minhyun can say so. He loves pushing his limits every time they're doing this, loves noticing progress in how long it takes him to harden, loves testing how long he can stay hard without moving or how long he can resist Jonghyun’s pleas to move. 

The kick he gets from reducing Jonghyun to a begging, needy mess as his puppy always caves in first is also a huge bonus in his book. Today, too, he doesn’t have to look at his boyfriend to know that Jonghyun is reaching his limit and currently losing their little game. 

Just the way he’s trying to get his attention, squirming on Minhyun’s lap, is a bit too much for this to be completely innocent.

“Master, I—“ Jonghyun whines and he’s unmistakably panting, almost sounding breathless. It’s a beautiful sound to Minhyun’s ears and he feeds on the desperation and craving he can hear in Jonghyun’s voice. 

Minhyun puts his work on hold, his fingers hovering his keyboard as he turns his head to take a look at his boyfriend. “What is it, baby?” 

Jonghyun is always a bit prettier when he’s needy, with his face flushed and lips swollen from being chewed on. Jonghyun doesn’t answer, instead looking at him with those big, puppy eyes and Minhyun tilts his head to the side. He's going to need more than this. He takes in the way Jonghyun's face is completely red, the wool sweater he’s wearing probably not helping him cooling down in the slightest.

Still, Jonghyun opens and closes his mouth a few times and Minhyun, upon noticing the effort, waits for what his boyfriend has to say. Nothing but another whine leaves Jonghyun’s mouth, though and embarrassment quickly takes over the hybrid, who buries his face in his hands, dropping his console on the ground in the process.

On any other day, Minhyun would’ve frowned and scolded him about taking better care of his possessions—just like he's doing—but he can’t bring himself to say anything upon feeling Jonghyun’s wagging tail against his navel. Jonghyun is too far gone to properly listen to him at this point, anyway.

Instead, Minhyun simply grasps Jonghyun’s wrists in order to take his hands away from his face, only to be greeted by Jonghyun’s red face and the way his mouth is open with his tongue sticking out. 

“Use your words, Jonghyunnie,” Minhyun asks and he won’t repeat himself. It’s part of the rules they’ve set up together after all, and Jonghyun knows that better than anyone.

He has no reason to repeat himself either, not when Jonghyun has always been the most diligent puppy. Always eager, always outspoken for more of his master’s affection. Such good boys are a rarity, but then again, Minhyun has never been interested in someone else to verify this.

“Minhy—” Jonghyun starts but Minhyun slaps his thigh lightly. Jonghyun’s breath hitches in his throat. “Master—,” he corrects himself. “Move, please.”

Minhyun hums at that and considers not moving if only to make a point. Good boys are patient. In the end, he opts for raising his hips slightly and sliding a bit deeper into Jonghyun. Some could say he's giving in, but he knows better. 

It’s just a start, but definitely not what Jonghyun had in mind and probably feels like torture. Indeed, Jonghyun starts shaking his head slowly once he realizes that nothing else is going to happen. Minhyun is convinced that pouting face is going to be the end of him but he's set on what he needs to do.

“Oh,” Minhyun coos, his hands on Jonghyun’s hips as he pulls his boyfriend closer. A small sound of surprise leaves Jonghyun’s mouth as his back collides with Minhyun’s chest and Minhyun smiles. “Does Jonghyunnie want to get fucked? Is it what my pretty puppy wants?”

Jonghyun nods, his face now buried against Minhyun’s shoulder but Minhyun won’t have it. Jonghyun probably senses it, his lips brushing against Minhyun’s skin as he mumbles in a small voice, “Yes—Jonghyunnie wants—Master—”

Usually, Minhyun wouldn’t relent easily, would make him use all his words until he has properly stated what he wants but today is not a normal day. 

He feels that they both deserve a treat today. After all, Jonghyun has been such a well-behaved puppy while he worked and that's something to be rewarded in Minhyun's opinion. Rewards are not something to be skipped over, especially not in their household. 

“If Jonghyunnie wants it,” Minhyun starts, pressing a kiss against Jonghyun’s nape. “Master can’t say no, can he?”

Jonghyun doesn’t lose time after getting the permission he desperately sought all this time, his fingers holding onto their kitchen table tightly as he lifts his hips and starts fucking himself on Minhyun’s cock, garbled sounds coming out of his mouth and making Minhyun chuckle out loud.

Minhyun’s phone rings just as his hands are about to close around Jonghyun’s hips and he considers ignoring the call for a minute, but then again, a glance at the caller is enough to make his change his mind.

“Jonghyunnie,” he whispers, one of his hands leaving Jonghyun’s hips only to grab his chin. He makes sure their eyes meet before continuing, in a voice that leaves no place for disobedience, “You’re going to be a good boy for me, aren’t you? You can’t make noise from now on, okay?”

Jonghyun just stares at him with wide eyes, not properly realizing what’s going on until Minhyun lets go of his chin and reaches out for his phone, his fingers quickly sliding to the right and putting the call on speaker.

He whimpers, shaking his head from side to side but Minhyun’s hold on his hips only tightens. Minhyun doesn’t do anything else, though, instead greeting the senior lawyer he’s working with on this case and answering every inquiry sent his way in a calm voice. 

Meanwhile, Jonghyun stills against him, too afraid to even move. Minhyun won’t have it and both of his hands end up back on Jonghyun’s hips, helping Jonghyun ride him by lifting him up and pulling him down. 

He also places his chin on Jonghyun’s shoulder, taking a look down at Jonghyun’s untouched cock and how it’s strained hard against his belly. 

Minhyun thinks it makes for a pretty sight, but what’s prettier is the way Jonghyun’s hands are clenched and resting on his own thighs, waiting for permission to touch himself.

“You’re being such a good boy, Jonghyunnie,” he whispers in the lowest voice possible to avoid being heard. His colleague is still ranting over the phone, though, and so he continues, “Taking my cock so well like the good puppy you are.”

A whine slips past Jonghyun’s lips at the praise and Minhyun is quick to push their mouths together to silence him. It might not be his brightest idea considering the wet sounds their mouths make seem to echo so loudly in their apartment but he doesn’t care, can’t care when he’s overwhelmed by the taste of Jonghyun’s lips and how his boyfriend feels around him.

Luckily enough for them, his colleague ends the call after leaving him with a list of tasks he will have to tackle on later. Minhyun simply hums in response and rushes to say his goodbyes, his voice sounding strained even to his own ears.

His focus is solely on pounding Jonghyun down and chasing his release at this point and he doesn’t lose time before wrapping a hand around Jonghyun’s cock, jerking his boyfriend off in time with his messy, short thrusts.

Just like that, a switch seems to have been turned on inside Jonghyun, who is now whimpering and begging for release loudly. “Master, please, please—” 

If he could spend a lifetime listening to Jonghyun beg, Minhyun believes he wouldn’t think twice before signing his life away. Even now, as Jonghyun gets louder and louder and probably disturbs their neighbors, Minhyun has no intention to make him stop. 

“Just come, my pretty puppy,” Minhyun says and Jonghyun does so immediately, releasing himself all over Minhyun’s hand and the kitchen table.

Minhyun eyes his laptop and notepad worriedly for a second, gulping loudly but even the possibility of his work tools getting covered in cum isn't enough to distract him from his goal and he continues to thrust shallowly and blindly until he finally reaches his peak, filling Jonghyun up with a loud groan.

He closes his eyes for a second, trying to catch his breath. When he opens them again, Jonghyun is looking up at him with the brightest smile possible on his face and his eyes are literally shining. Minhyun finds himself inwardly swooning, but then again, he has always been weak for Jonghyun.

“You’re happy, aren’t you?” He asks, laughing at the way Jonghyun immediately nods. He’s beaming, and even more so as Minhyun reaches out to give his ear a little scratch.

“That’s good," Minhyun says, smiling softly. "I’m happy, too.” As an afterthought, he adds, "But I would be happier if we could clean up that mess."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not exactly happy with this but please take it so I can move on from this universe!
> 
> Sadly, I don't believe you're going to see more of puppy!jju anytime soon :(


	5. happy valentine's day, master

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minhyun gives Jonghyun a gift for Valentine's Day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit late, obviously, but I still pushed through to finish it and I hope someone out there enjoys it.
> 
> Thank you for reading!

Hwang Minhyun likes sticking to the rules. 

Maybe, he figures, that’s part of why he decided to become a lawyer. This, and his hopes for the world to be a better, _fairer_ place someday.

While hybrids aren’t shunned away from society any longer and can now pursue higher education or get a job without having a legal owner, the discrimination against them is still strong, and in Minhyun's opinion, doesn’t show any sign of stopping.

Minhyun can’t accept it, doesn’t want to accept it because all the hybrids deserve better. Jonghyun deserves better. He's a stubborn man and will stop at nothing to make sure Jonghyun can get a better life.

Jonghyun, who is probably waiting for him at home.

Jonghyun, who is the reason of why he’s set a particular rule for himself—to go home early on Friday nights.

Over the years he’s been working at the law firm, it has quickly become a well-known fact that he’ll decline all invitations for drinks and social gatherings if they happen on Fridays. 

Fridays are reserved for Jonghyun, and their usual plan consists of going out together for dinner before taking a walk in the busy streets of Seoul. 

Today, though, is a bit different. 

It’s Friday and Valentine’s Day, so this makes the day extra special. Minhyun had been planning everything for weeks—leaving work extra early, picking up take-away from the best Italian in town and arranging for flowers to be delivered to Jonghyun. 

In fact, he asked for a few deliveries to take place, as bouquets of red roses have been set to be delivered every hour from ten in the morning to six, with him delivering the last one in person an hour later. 

What he didn’t expect upon getting home, though, was to find a sea of roses on the floor of their living room and Jonghyun lying flat on bis belly in the middle of it and sleeping soundly.

“Jju?” Minhyun calls lowly, kneeling down next to his boyfriend and shaking his shoulder lightly. “Baby, wake up.” 

As most dog hybrids, Jonghyun is a light sleeper so Minhyun has no doubt his boyfriend will wake up in a matter of seconds and decides to wait for it. Indeed, Jonghyun’s tail starts wagging up and down just as Minhyun is about to scratch _his_ puppy’s ears and he’s suddenly facing big, sleepy eyes and a pout that makes his heart go particularly soft.

“Master,” Jonghyun says excitedly, throwing himself over Minhyun so suddenly Minhyun finds himself unable to maintain his balance, and he's soon lying on the floor with a grinning Jonghyun on top of him.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Minhyunnie,” Jonghyun says before he leans down to peck Minhyun’s lips.

Minhyun shakes his head, but he’s smiling fondly and is already puckering his lips for one more kiss. Jonghyun gets the message quickly enough, pecking Minhyun’s lips again, this time a bit longer and making the lawyer smile. 

“Jju—" Minhyun tries to speak, but Jonghyun doesn't let him, now pressing wet kisses all over Minhyun’s face. 

Minhyun can't stop the chuckles that escape his mouth. It tickles, but he also loves it. “Stop it,” he still orders between two chuckles and Jonghyun immediately does what is asked from him, whispering “yes master” under his breath.

He’s pouting and avoiding Minhyun's eyes, though, and Minhyun finds that utterly adorable. Jonghyun is such a cute puppy, especially as he's sulking and it's tempting to tease him some more. 

Minhyun doesn't do it in the end, and now that he's free to move more easily, simply lifts himself up until he’s back in a sitting position and maneuvers his puppy of a boyfriend on his lap. That’s when he notices the red ribbon tied nicely around Jonghyun’s neck and he finds himself reaching out for it.

“What’s this?” He asks despite knowing the answer already. He tugs on the bow slightly and carefully, waiting for Jonghyun’s reply. The ribbon is made of silk and soft to the touch, and the contrast against Jonghyun's tanned skin is lovely in Minhyun's opinion.

“Your gift!” Jonghyun says excitedly, squirming a bit on Minhyun’s lap and clasping his hands together. “It’s me!”

“My gift is Jonghyunnie?” Minhyun asks, his smile widening as Jonghyun nods cutely a few times. “Wow, Master is very lucky, isn’t he?”

Jonghyun beams at this, his ears now flopping and Minhyun swears he’ll commit the image to memory. The sight is too cute to ever be forgotten. “But,” he starts, now tugging more harshly on the ribbon until it falls between them and he scoops it up. “I don’t think Jonghyunnie will need this anymore.”

“Why?” Jonghyun asks, confusion clear on his voice. Minhyun doesn’t reply immediately and wraps the pink ribbon around his own neck instead. “Master likes it, right?”

Minhyun is quick to reassure him. Teasing Jonghyun is one thing but having him feel disappointed at himself is another one. One Minhyun can't let happen. “Of course, Master likes it very much, baby.” 

Jonghyun still looks rather lost so Minhyun is quick to add. “I just think something is waiting for you in our dresser. Something you'll like better.”

He hasn't even properly finished talking that Jonghyun is already off his lap and running towards their bedroom and Minhyun laughs loudly, wondering to himself how he's able to deal with such a bright, overexcited puppy every day.

It’s not a bad thing, though, to have Jonghyun in his life. Oh no, it definitely isn’t and as Jonghyun rushes back in their living room with a box in his hands and plops back onto his lap, Minhyun realizes there’s nowhere he would rather be. That there's no one he would rather have.

“That was quick,” he points out but Jonghyun isn’t even listening to him, too busy tearing open the package in excitement and gasping out loud after he’s opened the box.

Minhyun takes in Jonghyun’s face, in the way his eyes are shining as he takes the collar out of the box.

For the longest time, Minhyun had refused to buy him one, not wanting Jonghyun to feel like he was a possession or inferior to him. Still, Jonghyun had begged for it countless times, confessing one night that it would make him feel like he belonged.

This had gotten Minkyun to think and finally, Minhyun had found himself ready. Ready to give Jonghyun what he wanted the most—a material form of commitment, a sense of belonging. 

“Do you like it?” Minhyun asks in a low voice, touched by all the emotions displayed on his boyfriend’s face. 

Jonghyun doesn’t reply, isn’t able to as a sob and then another one leaves his mouth. 

“Come here,” Minhyun immediately says, his arms open. Jonghyun rushes into them, buries his face in Minhyun’s chest as he's mumbling _thank you, thank you, thank you_ on repeat until Minhyun makes him stop by tilting his head up and kissing him.

“Let me put it on you,” he finally proposes, taking the collar out from Jonghyun’s hand. Jonghyun lets him do so, standing still with his hands on his knees and the black leather band is soon around his neck.

It’s a simple collar, nothing fancy and at first glance, does look more like a choker than anything else. They both know better, though, and Minhyun can’t help himself from dragging his thumb on the engraving.

_Hwang Minhyun’s puppy_. He wonders when Jonghyun will see it, but there's no rush.

“I love it,” Jonghyun finally says, his hand coming up to his neck and he's touching the collar as if he can’t believe he gets to wear one now. The collar looks like it has always been there, and if Minhyun had the slightest amount of doubt about his gift before, he definitely doesn't anymore.

"We're matching," Minhyun jokes, pointing to the ribbon he's wrapped around his neck earlier. Jonghyun giggles and nods but he's quick to reach out and tug on the bow, watching as it loosens and falls down. "Not anymore."

Minhyun chuckles, shaking his head in disbelief at the playfulness he's witnessing. He hadn't expected it but he has no will to pretend he's upset, though, not when Jonghyun is literally shining in front of him. There are no words to describe what he's feeling as Jonghyun radiates in happiness but it's intense and beautiful. 

The only thing he knows is that he would give everything he has for that look to never leave Jonghyun's face. “I love you, Jju-yah.”

“I love you too, Minhyunnie.” Jonghyun echoes without any hesitation. 

Minhyun smiles at this and cups Jonghyun's face with his hands, bringing their mouths together. “Happy Valentine’s Day, my lovely puppy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this! ♡ 
> 
> You can come drop prompts on [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/bugipaca) or come say hi on [Twitter](http://twitter.com/astropicals).
> 
> Really, let me know what you want to read next, it's always inspiring and motivates me! ;w;


End file.
